Hearts of Glass
by A Nobody
Summary: Hiei x Botan x Kurama :: 150 years after the series Makai is at war. Everyone's favorite ferry girl is sent to Makai to gather information but didn't expect to catch the eye of two strong, sexy ex-comrades that she hadn't seen or spoken to in years.
1. Enter the Present

Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

Author's Note: Hey all. This is an idea that started floating in my head pretty recently. I'm taking a little break from my Pokemon work for a second (don't worry to those readers, I promise to get back to it) to work on this project. For all my new readers, I hope you enjoy!

Please review. I want to be told if this is getting OOC at any time, okay?

--

Hearts of Glass

Chapter 1

Enter the Present

--

It's amazing how 150 years can pass so quickly. It still seems like yesterday that Yusuke had just come back to Ningenkai and we were all splashing around on the beach when, if fact, that was two whole lifetimes ago. A lot has happened since then. Seriously.

I could be biased, but I think the deaths were the hardest for me. After all, I'm a deity of death and it was my job to escort every last one of them to Reikai. Some of the Tantei were ready for death and others weren't. Take Yusuke for example: he had died twice before and knew exactly what to expect when his time came. He was old, smiling, and happy to see me. But then again he was also the last one to die.

But now I'm getting ahead of myself.

--

Shizuru was the first to go. She was a good friend of mine when she lived, and it was hard for me to grasp the fact that she was being taken at such a young age. Lung cancer. She made it to 45 before her stupid smoking finally caught up with her. But if Shizuru was one thing it was strong. She didn't cry or express any remorse at her death; she said that she had no reason to, that she had lived her life exactly how she wanted and died on her own terms. She had no regrets. I called in a favor from Koenma and got her to the top of the reincarnation list anyway.

Genkai was next. Not too surprising because of her age. To this day I still don't know how old Genkai really is. I use present tense because she's still in my life. You see, because of all of the things she accomplished throughout her lifetime King Enma decided that Genkai's experiences were too valuable to let go of. She was appointed as Koenma's official advisor. And let me tell you, she had whipped that operation into shape. I've never seen Koenma's office as clean as it is now.

A few years after Genkai's death Shiori Minomoto died. With her death came the death of Shuichi Minomoto. Suicide. It was strange, though. When I came to take his soul to Reikai I quickly realized that this was not the Kurama I knew. For starters he didn't recognize me, nor did he posses that calm, cool demeanor that was a Kurama standard. That soul was the original Shuichi Minomoto. My guess is that with Shiori gone there was nothing keeping Youko Kurama in Ningenkai and death was the only way to free himself. But I'll never really know: Kurama never contacted anyone so I can only assume he's living in Makai happily.

He's probably with Hiei. The grumpy fire demon moved back to Makai a LOOOOOOOOONG time ago and never looked back. Well...he probably checked in with Yukina without telling anyone but yeah! That's it.

The next death came about 65 years after that day on the beach. Keiko was around 80 years old. Her dying request was to return there. So with Yusuke holding on to one of her arms and my aged human form holding her other arm we walked up and down the beach. Her and Yusuke's children and grandchildren were there too. We spent the entire day on the beach...then the sun started to set. I remember Keiko looking at Yusuke with tears in her eyes. I left then, knowing that they wanted their last moment, and transformed back into my normal form. By the time I returned with my oar the whole family was surrounding Keiko's dead body.

But there's a happy ending! Keiko had lived such an unselfish life that she was eligible to become a ferry girl! I trained her personally and now she works for Koenma. She's really good too, I haven't caught her slacking off once! Personally, I have no idea how she does it.

But anyways, where was I?

After Keiko's death I thought that I had made it through the worst of it. I figured that the separation of Yusuke and Keiko would be the most heartbreaking event I'd have to deal with. I was dead wrong.

Kuwabara lived to be 90 years old. After years of trying he eventually got Yukina to formally date him. They had a human relationship and got married back when everyone was still alive to celebrate it. It was great until reality set in. Kuwabara got old and Yukina barely aged a day. They took it in stride, though, and lived life to the fullest every day they had together. They never had children--which is something I never asked about--so it made Kuwabara's passing that much more intimate. I spent most of the time consoling Yusuke, who barely managed to get out his final goodbyes without breaking down. I didn't enter the temple until Yukina came out and gave me the go ahead.

Kuwabara's spirit was crying, his eyes never leaving Yukina or the pile of gems that had been falling from her eyes. We waited until she fell asleep before I took him to Reikai. There Koenma offered Kuwabara a way to live a few extra years, it was some sort of loophole that came with being with a demon, but he refused. I'll never forget the look of anguish on his face. He said that it had killed Yukina to face his death and that he'd give up a few extra years to make sure that she wouldn't have to go through it a second time.

It took a few years and many nights of crying to finally accept that he was gone for good.

Soon after his death Enki was murdered in Makai. No one really knows what happened, but it thrust the Demon World into a state of chaos. But more on that later!

As I mentioned before, Yusuke was the last to go. Thanks to his demon blood Yusuke lived to be about 113 years old. By then he had great great grandchildren, and he was surrounded by all of them on his final day in Ningenkai. His family all came out to Genkai's temple--where Yusuke had been living after Kuwabara died--and had a Urameshi fighting tournament. Yusuke was too frail to fight, but got to be the judge as he watched his whole family display their skills. And take it from me, watching the Urameshis fight is like nothing else you'll ever see. I could tell it made Yusuke happy.

That night after everyone had gone to bed Yusuke wandered to the Buddha and mumbled a prayer; then he laid down on the floor and called out to me, telling me that he was ready.

He didn't know the Keiko had become a ferry girl. By that time he was already an old man and had long since retired as the Spirit Detective, so his contact with Reikai was minimal. So imagine his shock when we reached Koenma's palace and he saw Keiko there sitting on an oar with her arms crossed. It was hilarious! He was speechless and all she could do was ask what took him so long. What happened next is one of those things that doesn't really get talked about, unless one wants to face severe punishment.

I knew it was against the rules, but I didn't care. I casually turned my back to the couple and loudly called Yusuke, asking where he was. They caught on to my plot and by the time I turned back around they were gone. It was my job to distract Koenma, but I didn't expect him to be waiting for me. Who knew he actually paid attention to the names of who died that day? When he saw me return without Yusuke his talkative mood was gone. He waltzed right to Keiko's room and...didn't knock.

I'll never forget the look on his face! Hahahaha. It was pretty obvious that Yusuke and Keiko hadn't wasted a second when it came to making up for lost time. Then there's the fact that they were back into their youthful forms and with it came the endurance that had faded over the years. Hahaha, Koenma fainted and all I could do was wink at the shocked couple and drag him out of the room. Honestly. Koenma asked for it, though. The noises that could be heard through the door should have been some kind of indication as to what was going on inside.

The next day Koenma summoned the three of us to his office. We didn't know what to expect. I definitely didn't expect that we would be charged though! Well, more like Yusuke and Keiko were charged. Koenma pardoned me because Yusuke "tricked" me so that he could run off with Keiko. Yusuke was charged with fraud, indecency, and "plain disrespect for the great ruler of Reikai." He was sentenced to spend eternity in Reikai's prison; but, due to his "very violent" past he would have to be confined to an isolated location.

I've never seen such a nice "jail cell" in all of my years of living. Mansion is a much better word for it, complete with personal training grounds.

And Keiko? Since she was Yusuke's "accomplice" in all of this she was sentenced to have Yusuke as her charge for eternity. In simpler terms, Keiko has to check in with Yusuke at least once every day. Needless to say, they were both plenty happy with the verdict.

--

But anyways, I was given a mission a couple of years after Yusuke's death.

With Enki being dead Makai was going through its own feudal era. The more powerful demons were setting up their own territories and it was only a matter of time until the fireworks were bound to fly. But with no clues as to who killed Enki, and caused all the madness, Reikai was in a little rut. They needed answers and no one was providing them. That's when King Enma had the idea of sending a woman to Makai. It had to be a woman because we can get information much easier than men; and there is no woman more dedicated to Reikai than me.

I know Koenma was against it, but there was nothing he could do about it.

So another body was created for me. People always said that I looked like Yukina's older sister, and Yukina herself has mentioned that I could pass as a koorime with my hair. I guess I got lucky: I've seen people who ended up with demon bodies that completely change their whole appearance. My koorime body looks so much like me, it's just awesome! The only tweaks were that my hair is longer, my skin a little paler, and my eyes became red.

So maybe the red eyes took a little getting used to. But come on! It could have been red SKIN!

That was about 100 years after the beach day. The next 50 years were spent in intensive training. First off, I had to adapt to my new form. I was a human in my first life so I was able to function immediately when I was given my human body. A demon body was completely different. I had to get used to my heightened senses, not to mention the nifty add ons. I swear I've cut endless amounts of onions just to cry and see the jewels drop. But it really wasn't as simple as that. I'm supposed to be going into Makai alone. No back up. No turning back.

I've never been a fighter but that's changed now. I've been living in my koorime body 24/7 at Genkai's temple. Somehow Koenma managed to track down Touya and he's been my mentor for the last 50 years. I remember Hiei once mentioning that Touya was the Ice Master; and I agree with him. I've learned so much from Touya that I've grown to believe that anything is possible. I never thought that I'd be able to fight and now I can. And pretty damn well if I do say so myself! But if I had to get super technical about it...Touya says that my skills are about A to A+ level.

It seems ridiculous! I mean me, Botan, an A class demon? No way. But then I think about the nonstop training and it all falls into place. Touya was a ruthless trainer. I was up at daybreak with no breaks except to eat and use the bathroom. He didn't pull his punches or his speed--my healing powers have gotten a lot better because of it, though--and I had to learn to adapt. For a while I really hated it; I wanted to give up and run back to Reikai where I could sleep until late afternoon. But I'm happy I didn't. These last years have been the happiest I've been in a long time, primarily because I made great friends and no one died.

But then again, all three of us were ice demons and 50 years passes in the blink of an eye.

Yukina was the one who kept me grounded when I wanted to give up. Like me, the deaths of the Tantei took its toll on her and she grew up mentally because of it. She taught me how to have the grace of a koorime and utilize our sensual nature. Yeah, koorimes are enchantresses but having _Yukina_ be the one to explain everything out to me really cemented her maturity in my head. But I'll tell the truth, a lot of the time we ended our "lessons" early to gossip only to have Touya stick his head into the door and glare at the both of us.

But he knows that he loves us!

In particular, Yukina. While both of them were busy training me to actually be a demon I was busy observing the behavior of my friends. Touya definitely fancies Yukina, and it's really cute! He's a complete gentleman to her and doesn't try to push anything...but blushes don't lie! I also happen to know that Yukina has a thing for him, too. She told me as much; but she also said that she doesn't want to disrespect Kuwabara's memory by letting herself be happy with another man. And with Touya probably knowing this--he has a way of just knowing things--he's too polite to make a move.

But there was a lot more to the last 50 years besides training and icy love lives. Many nights were spent just hanging out and getting to know each other. Haha, a lot of drunk nights too. Believe me, three drunk ice demons is a load of trouble. We joked around, talked about our lives, and our dreams for the future. I guess it was naive of me to forget that there was a mission at hand. But even with the daily training sessions I managed to forget that there was a war brewing in Makai and that there was a real reason I was being trained to begin with. Like I said, 50 years went by amazingly fast and Koenma eventually contacted me.

--

Which brings me to now. It seems that I can't seem to stay away from this beach. It's been awhile, but this beach still looks the same 150 years later; like a moment forever trapped in time. I sighed. I said my goodbyes to Yukina and Touya back at the temple and am now waiting for a sign of some sort. As if Reikai had read my thoughts I saw a portal appear and Koenma step out. I smiled and ran to hug my best friend.

"KOENMA!" He smiled.

"Botan. Reikai hasn't been the same without you. I wish I had more time to catch up..."

"It's ok, we'll talk for years when I get back."

We looked at each other and sighed, knowing what was coming.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked me.

"I think so. Ready as I'll ever be."

He nodded and another portal appeared. I gulped, finally realizing that this was it. The Tantei was gone and it was up to me. All my years of training, and the bruises, has led up to this. Me, Botan the cheery-but-weak ferry girl turned Botan the killer koorime is about to go into Makai and try to track down information on a super powered assassin--they must be to be able to take out Enki for goodness sake! But no pressure! I turned to Koenma and gave him one more hug before taking a deep breath. It was time.

I jumped into the portal and found myself staring into the forests of Makai.


	2. Enter Makai

Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

Author's Note: Well here's chapter 2, I hope everyone enjoys. Thank you soooo much to **Botan and Kurama lover**, **Reincarnated Poet, heartluv **and **Stregha **to reviewing the first chapter. And a super special thanks to **Time on my hands**. You know, you hit it right on the head, thanks for the encouragement and I'm definitely going to take your advice to heart.

Yay for reviews!

--

Hearts of Glass

Chapter 2

Enter Makai

--

I smiled as another customer entered the bar. I've been in Makai for about two weeks now and got myself a part time job of sorts. After landing in the forest I found my way to the nearest city, Cyrus Central. Cyrus is a thieves' Metropolis--I'm guessing my being placed here is no coincidence--and, in theory, a great starting point. I suppose that my positivity got the best of me again. I've come to learn that between a bunch of groups of small time criminals you'll be lucky if even one of them has any sort of information; and even then it's usually rumors. Thus the need for me to get a part time job.

You know, it's more than a little suspicious when some random woman walks down the streets asking questions, hahaha. So I found a job as a waitress at a bar: it gives me some sort of cover and drunk demons are a lot less tight lipped. I don't mind the job too much, but it's taken some time to get used to the constant flirting. I don't have insecurity problems or anything but I've just never been "that girl." That was always more of a Yukina thing. But I'm not complaining! Seriously, what girl wouldn't like being constantly complimented?

"Hey Botan, looking good!"

"Thanks Rouku, I just went shopping today."

Then there's that little perk to having a job. I actually make money that I can spend! I mean, I have money saved up but the Reikai currency is pretty useless in Makai unfortunately. But I made enough to buy myself a new kimono! It's black with red trim, pretty long--it reaches the floor--with a slit on my right side that goes all the way up to my upper thigh. There's a red obi that ends in a big red bow in back and I bought red ankle boots to match. I also bought a teal blue underlayer kimono that peaks through the sleeves and can be seen through the slit. I love it!

"Here you go, Sir." I handed out another drink.

Maybe I should move? I'm not too familiar with the Makai geography, but most of the demons I encounter aren't really strong. I know that there are seven plains to Makai, and the strength of the inhabitants get stronger as you travel farther...only problem is that I don't know which way to go. I'm just guessing, but I'd say that I'm somewhere in the middle right now. We do have some stronger customers, but I'd guess that I could make easy work of most of them.

Another benefit would be that I might actually get some information that I could use. I'm tired of hearing the same old stories about "the mysterious dark figure that took out Enki." Then, to make it better, the story varies from Enki being killed in his sleep to Enki putting up a valiant fight until the end. What this says to me is that no one really knows anything and that they all hope to get lucky by giving me fake tips. I kind of wish I could summon my oar and whap 'em all over the head.

But then my cover would be blown and that's never a good thing, eheh.

I think the only useful thing I've learned only proves how much Reikai needed someone here. While we were under the impression that demon warlords were busy building their territories it turns out we were waaaaaaaaaaaaaay behind. The territories have already been established and the higher ups have already started fighting and taking over the weaker areas. Definitely not the best news--Koenma wasn't really happy to hear it, that's for sure--but it seemed to be common knowledge. Makai was at war. Period.

Not surprisingly, Yomi and Mukuro were the front runners.

It makes me sometimes wonder about my old friends. Knowing Hiei, he's probably right at Mukuro's side killing away; I always figured that Hiei had a thing for Mukuro and he was the kind of guy who had no scruples about murder. Hahaha, he probably sees the war as a blessing in disguise. But then again I can't really say I knew Hiei all that well, most of our interaction didn't go past the point of "hn" or "Baka Onna." Now that I think back on it, I really don't know much about Hiei as a person. Sure I read his file, but that's not too much to go on. Oh well.

And Kurama, what about him? I know that he was close with Yomi when he was still Youko...hang on. Damn! I keep forgetting that he IS Youko again. The red headed Kurama I knew is dead; I'm the one that had to take his soul away! Well Youko is a different story. I remember reading his file and learning that he was just as murderous as Hiei. He's probably down at the battlefront too. If he's fighting for Yomi I wonder if that means that he's fought against Hiei? Would they be able to kill each other given their years of friendship? I sighed.

What was the point in worrying about ghosts from the past anyway?

--

One thing I've learned about the three worlds is that music is universal. It doesn't matter where you are, music is music. Everyone can relate to that feeling of just losing yourself to the melodies. This bar is no different: we have live music here most nights. Most of the time it's a group of really weak demons who aren't fighters at all. I asked about it once, and the lead singer told me that he thought there was more to life than endless battles. Hahaha, I wonder how a conversation between him and Yusuke would go.

I mention music because the band just got here. They're setting up and more customers are finding their way into the bar. I smile and go to grab some drinks. This is the best part of my night. When there's music playing and tons of other people around one tends to let their guard down a little bit. They drink more. And with the hushed voices it makes it easy to ask about Enki's murder and the war. I feel my cheshire grin falling into place as I add a little extra zing to the drinks I'm making.

As I set them down I start noticing the band members looking over at me with "the look." Yeah, I've learned to recognize the look of a demon who wants to fuck my brains out, for lack of better words. But what really has my attention is the man talking to my boss. I know I saw him come in with the band earlier and he had helped set up the equipment...but why is he looking at me? Oh geez, here he comes too.

"Hello Miss--"

"Botan." I answered him.

"Miss Botan. I couldn't help but notice you as I came inside..."

As we made small talk I took a better look at him. He was definitely different from most of the demons here. I know he's strong, I can sense that his energy pressure is a lot higher than any of the other demons'. It's a little intimidating, actually. I'm only human! Uh...well, a human spirit in a demon's body...but same difference! But power to me, I'm managing to keep my face neutral. But you know, this guy reminds me of someone. I wish I could remember who.

"I want you to dance with us while we perform."

"And why would I do that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Because I have information that you might find useful."

Now that caught me by surprise. At least now I know for sure that this guy is different. He has dark black-blue hair, kind of long and down to his shoulders. He's wearing relatively casual wear, the standard tunic, and doesn't _appear_ to be anything out of the ordinary. But it's his cool demeanor that gets me. Like he's overly confident and has the world at his fingertips. I definitely don't like him. But, I am on a mission and this guy's probably the first solid lead I've had since arriving here. And for information...well I'm getting pretty desperate.

"Really? But what about my job?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it. I talked to your boss and made him an offer he couldn't refuse."

He grinned and I got a look at his fangs. Oh shit, what have I gotten myself into?

I followed him over to the performance area--well, more like fancy corner but yeah. I got into position as the band started playing. I remember Yukina telling me about the koorime's sacred dances. It was an art that was passed down through the centuries, and only true koorimes could properly do them. It definitely helped in determining whether a woman was a real koorime or just a fake with dyed hair. Yukina did end up teaching them to me but it's COMPLETELY different to perform in front of Touya and Yukina opposed to an actual audience!

Koorimes do have a reputation for being seductresses. Then you add in the fact that they hardly ever leave the ice island and you end up with us being prime choice woman. Touya told me that for a demon to see a koorime perform her dances even once in their lifetime was something to brag about. I suppose I understand, the dances are subtle yet sensual all the same. I'd be a fool not to notice that my aura has changed. It's more womanly, lady-on-the-prowlish. I kept moving as the song continued.

I almost lost my step when I felt two demons enter. Their spirit energy was sky high, definitely the strongest I've felt since being in Makai. What the hell is going on here? I continued to dance as my eyebrow raised higher. Mr. Confident Musician had lowered his ki, masking it, and confirmed my suspicions that this is not going to be an ordinary night. I tried to see the two newcomers but the darkness of the bar hid them well. I pushed my thoughts to the side, carrying on through a few more songs before the band stopped to take a break. I looked at Mr. Musician expectantly.

"Let's talk somewhere where not so many people can listen in."

--

I let him lead me through the back door and into an alleyway. It was dark and secluded, definitely private enough. I can understand his worry, and it actually makes me excited! I just have a feeling that whatever he has to say will actually be something I can go off of! About damn time too. I turned and looked at him expectantly.

"So, you have something to tell me?"

"Whoa now Darlin', this kind of information doesn't come for free."

He started walking towards me.

"I know who killed Enki. I'm employed by the party responsible and they had recently heard about a naughty koorime in Cyrus who was asking one too many questions--"

I gasped as he pinned me to the building.

"I was sent here to shut you up."

Sakyo! That's who he reminded me of! That one guy at the Dark Tournament who charmed Shizuru; maybe it was the hair, or the way he confidently held himself, but there was definitely some kind of strange parallel between the two. Yes yes, I know that this is a terrible time to actually be thinking about this but it suddenly all fell into place! But there were some severe differences between the two. For example, Sakyo was a man of class--a bad man, yes, but still classy--whereas this guy gets his kicks trying to scare women in dark rape alleys!

My thoughts immediately shut down when I felt him kiss me. YUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! Somehow I'm willing to guess that his orders did not include anything about attempting to force himself onto anyone. Disgusting is the only word to describe it. He's a terrible kisser, sloppy and slimy, I can feel him trying to force his tongue into my mouth. Unfortunately for him, if he thinks I'm just some helpless woman then he sure as hell has another thing coming!

It takes his roaming, groping hands finally anchoring at my obi, trying to strip me, to shake me out of the initial shock. I smiled into his mouth and led him on, opening my mouth for him. Then I bit. Hard. I escaped while he reeled back in surprise. But the surprise quickly turned to anger as Mr. Musician powered up, his damned ki alone closing the back door and any hope I had to escape this battle. I turned to face him, falling into my stance.

"So the bitch thinks she can fight?" He taunted.

"No. This bitch knows she can fight and thinks she can win."

Truth be told, I'm nervous. I know I was trained--for 50 whole years--for situations like this. But I've never had to fight against someone who truly wanted to kill me. And would I have to kill him? Obviously. But can I do that? For hundreds of years I've been the one who brings the souls of the dead to the next world. I've seen hundreds of thousands of sad people who were murdered before it was their time. Can I honestly be the one who does the murdering?

He pulled out two katana and started pumping them full of energy, turning them into fire. I guess that answers the question of what type of demon he is. He jumped at me and I dodged, noticing how burn marks littered the ground I was just standing on. I definitely can't let myself get hit. He ran at me and started slashing anywhere and everywhere he could. I avoided the attacks but can't seem to get on the offense. It's not that he's super fast, I just can't get an attack in when the guy has two fiery weapons swinging every which way.

An idea suddenly hit me as I jumped over him. He kept attacking, and underestimating me, and I continued dodging. I slowly built up my energy and bided for time by playing cat and mouse with him. I'm not sure if I'm just stronger than I thought or he's not taking me seriously--probably the latter--but this is a lot easier than I thought it would be. I grinned as I felt that I finally had enough energy stored up. When he slashed I quickly ducked, sweeping his legs out from underneath him. He tried to counterattack but I jumped backwards and flipped gracefully before landing a good few feet away.

"You can't keep dodging me Botan. I won't stop until I KILL YOU!"

He powered up and charged at me again, his eyes not even bothering to hide their murderous intent. I sighed and gave him a sad smile.

"Goodbye Mr. Musician." I whispered.

I held out my hand and concentrated.

"Freeze."

At my command the alleyway started to lower in temperature. First it was just a cold wind, then frost started appearing. My opponent stopped charging for a moment, confused as to what was going on. Snow fell at blizzard speeds, completely turning the surroundings into a winter wonderland before it turned deadly. All of the snow quickly hardened into ice and trapping everything that was caught in the blizzard. Mr. Musician was trapped from the waist down; but the blizzard was still falling on his dry parts. Within seconds he was frozen alive.

I know I have no time. Given that he's a fire demon I know that he could melt the ice within minutes. His eyes met mine and he closed them in realization. He wasn't going to be given enough time to escape. I twisted my wrist, loosening the stiffness and took a deep breath. Here it is, my very first kill. I snapped my fingers at the exact moment the back door burst open.

"Botan! Noooooooo!"

It was too late. The ice was already breaking into pieces and, with it, Mr. Musician. The ice shattered and the alleyway reverted back to its original state. Mr. Musician was completely obliterated, not a single piece of him remained. I suddenly felt heavy and fell to my knees, breathing heavily. I guess that drained me more than I realized...HANG ON! Someone else was here! And I knew that voice! Though I had only encountered him a few times, the kitsune's baritone was something forever ingrained into my memory.

My eyes widened even more when I looked to the doorway. There were two figures there. These two definitely had to be the tremendously powerful presences I felt enter the bar when I was dancing earlier. If I wasn't already on the ground I know that I'd have fainted in shock. Talk about ghosts of the past, I guess I have to fix my earlier claim that all of the Tantei had died...because there are two very alive former members staring right back at me. I knew it, I just knew it--!

"Baka Onna. Do you have any idea what you've just done?"

--This was definitely not an ordinary night.


	3. Enter Old Allies

Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

Author's Note: I've decided that chapter 2 is just a cursed chapter. For every story I've written, chapter 2 has always been the one that no one reviews. I guess it's when you really decide on whether or not you are interested in a story. Oh well, gotta keep going! Because I still like this story and I know at least three people who will probably read this (thank you **Time on my hands, ReaperDemon, **and** Botan and Kurama lover**). Hahaha, see you all in chapter 4.

Oh yeah, if you can't get a good visual on Botan's outfit, here's what I'm going off of.

wontonpandachan (dot) deviantart (dot) com/art/Hearts-of-Glass-Botan-95065949

Please review!

--

Hearts of Glass

Chapter 3

Enter Old Allies

--

_"Baka Onna. Do you have any idea what you've just done?"_

_I looked at the fire demon, standing back up as I did so. This can't be real. I've thought of these two on a few different occasions since being in Makai, but I really thought that there was no chance we'd ever bump into each other. Can you blame me? Both of these men chose to leave Ningenkai behind and didn't bother contacting any of us after that. I assumed that I was dead to them and, in turn, they became dead to me. This can't be a hallucination, though. I wouldn't hallucinate Hiei growing taller...well, he's still short compared to Kurama but I'd say he has an inch on me, two at most. Then again, 150 years is a long time. And Yukina's aged, so I guess it would be stupid of me to think Hiei didn't as well._

_"Well?" He narrowed his eyes._

_Oh yeah, I was asked a question! I shook my head no._

_"You just killed a very important man. We were trailing him for a few days and had other plans for him." Kurama said._

_"The weak fool could have been killed anytime. But we were waiting..." Hiei glared at me._

_"Weak? What do you call those fire katanas of his then?!"_

_Man, how was I supposed to know that my ex-comrades were tracking the guy who wanted to rape/kill me? And...did I just stand up to Hiei? Apparently. Kurama gave an amused look over to his frustrated friend before turning to me with a look of something I can't decipher. Approval maybe? I gave a small smile and shrugged my shoulders. Whatever it was, it wasn't anger and that's good enough for me! I heard Hiei mumble something about an amulet, but it was obvious that he wasn't really paying attention to me anymore._

_"He was wearing an amulet that temporarily increased his power. Even with an ability like his, I'm sure you noticed that he wasn't a very skilled fighter."_

_I nodded, urging him to continue._

_"It was a present from his brother, the man who was responsible for Enki's death. Unfortunately that's all we know."_

_So that's why he walked around like he owned the world! I guess having such strong family ties practically guarantees you immunity from any trouble you might get into you. And with that amulet of his, he could easily fool people into thinking he was a strong, powerful demon. I paled. To kill someone that important really can't have been a smart thing. I smacked myself in the head and groaned as it all finally hit me._

_"We were going to follow him to his brother's hideout and torture information out of him then. We needed to wait because we don't know where the hideout is. But Byakori had a mission--"_

_"So that's what his name was!" I blurted._

_I eeped as Hiei glared at me and decided to finish the story._

_"Which was to kill you. When he doesn't return it'll become obvious what happened."_

_Oh man, that's definitely not good news. I gave a frustrated cry and started pacing back and forth in the alleyway, hands up and yelling a whole bunch of four letter words in succession. I don't know how long I was pacing or ranting, but I felt my breath start to run out and I stopped. Nothing can change the past. But what can I do about it now? I turned to ask for advice only to wish I had a camera. Both Kurama and Hiei were staring at me like I had grown a second head! Hahahaha. Well let them be shocked, if they think I'm the same ferry girl then they have another thing coming._

_"So what do I do?" I asked._

_Kurama walked towards me. Did I mention that he's amazingly good looking? Like really good looking. I know I sound like a hormonal teenager, but I also know that I have a point. I'd like to see anyone do better if they had him coming at them at a slow speed with that grin on his face. And, as nice as the moment is there's still the matter at hand of what I'm going to do! He stopped walking barely an inch from me. And as much as I tell my body not blush I already feel the heat coming to my face._

_"Do you trust me?" He asked in a low voice._

_I nodded and he scooped me into his arms bridal style. Without further notice we were off. Within minutes Cyrus became a blur and I had a feeling I knew what he was going to say next._

_"I think you just became an outlaw, Botan."_

_--_

A week later and here I am. I have no idea what possessed Kurama to take me that night. I mean, we don't know each other. I can't really think of a single occasion where I held a conversation with Kurama's Youko half back then, but it's the same Youko half--who now is the full Kurama--that stepped in to help me. We've been on the move, never staying in one place more than a day. At the moment we're in between cities and camping in the wilderness. I looked at the kitsune across from me curiously.

My suspicions turned out to be right about him. He is completely back to being Youko Kurama, but I've learned that I was also very wrong about him at the same time. I can't see him as the bloodthirsty monster that his file made him out to be. He's been polite to me the whole week we've been together and has saved my neck on more than one occasion. My criminal status traveled fast; and I guess a nice bounty was put on my head. Countless amounts of demons have come here trying to collect.

Fools should've thought twice before coming after the Grim Reaper.

Koenma was pretty mad at me when he found out. He had a little tantrum--which I know means that he's just really worried about me--before finally starting to figure out what to do next. We agreed that it was still beneficial for me to be here; there was also no time to train someone else for the job. But it was decided that I shouldn't contact him unless absolutely necessary: if word got out that a powerful demon was really killed by someone from Reikai it could spell a lot of trouble. I understand the reasoning, but it's a little scary. It's as if I really am on my own now. Well, maybe not completely.

"So what are you thinking about?"

Kurama walked over to my side of the fire and took a seat next to me. I smiled at him and looked back into the flames.

"Nothing much. Just reflecting over everything that's happened."

"I see. Are you unhappy with it?" He asked.

I thought about it for a second. A part of me wanted to scream YES at the top of my lungs. I've become a criminal and killed people--yes people, I've had to defend myself from stupid bounty hunters--and those are things that I never thought were a part of me. But at the same time, this experience has taught me a lot about myself. There's so much more to me than just happiness. Sure, I am a jolly person but that's not all I am. Since the beginning of all of this I've gotten to explore parts of my personality that I was always trained to suppress.

"Not really, it's just interesting. If you had told me back then that I'd be a wanted criminal--and a demon at that--I'd think that you had gone crazy."

"If it makes you feel any better I think you're a remarkable woman, and a beautiful koorime."

"Thank you." I mumbled, Kurama-caused blush in place.

"If I didn't know better I would assume that you were born a demon. Was it hard to learn?"

I nodded and started telling him my story. I don't really know why: maybe I need someone to listen, maybe I want to keep this conversation going, probably a mixture of both. I mentioned living at the temple with Touya and Yukina. I heard the leaves above us rustle. I guess hearing Yukina's name made Hiei jolt up in his tree. I told Kurama how I had to adjust to my enhanced senses; and how I embraced ancient koorime ways. Above all else, I told him about my training. After all, he was probably most curious about how I came to learn how to fight and use ice attacks.

"Touya. I remember him. Koenma couldn't have picked a better teacher."

"I agree. But enough about me! What's it like to be your own person again?" I turned to him.

He laughed at my bluntness.

"Well it's nothing new. I was me for thousands of years before my time in Ningenkai. I knew it was only a matter of time before I returned here."

I didn't dare look away.

"When Shiori Minomoto died I knew it was time to return. I could've simply separated from Shuichi, but his soul was still in an infant form. I would've left behind an adult with the mind of a newborn. You see, while I was not in control of my Shuichi half, my mind was there. My knowledge, my experiences, they merged with the human side of a soul that was never allowed to develop. And when I left I took it all back with me as I'm sure you noticed. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'd bet money that you were the one to bring his soul to Reikai. He didn't recognize you, did he?"

"No, he didn't. He had no idea what was going on actually." I admitted.

"That's because I kept the memories. I didn't want to forget."

He looked at me and I smiled sadly. Those memories are a melancholy thing. Definitely a double edged sword. We sat in silence for a little while longer, just enjoying the night. At least that's how it is on my half. I eventually got up and gave him an apologetic smile before wandering off into the woods. Nature calls! I did my business and started wandering back. I started hearing snippets of conversation and, curious as ever, I quickly masked my ki to listen in.

"Why did you bring her with us, Kitsune?" Hiei asked.

"She's strong Hiei. She's more than capable to handle our lifestyle. Besides, what would you have me do, leave her to the bounty hunters?"

"She could have gone back to Reikai."

"You know she couldn't. She's on a mission." Kurama pointed out.

"The minute she slows us down I'll deliver her there myself. Dead or alive."

"Oh stop. We both know you won't harm her. She's on our side, Hiei. We're all she has here in Makai. Why won't you accept that?" Hiei glared at Kurama's question.

"Hn."

Hiei jumped back into his tree and Kurama sighed and went back to his sitting position. I stayed where I was and thought over what I had just heard. Already a plan is formulating in my head. All I have to do now is wait for morning.

--

I woke up with a smile on my face. Kurama was already up and cleaning up the camp. None of us actually have any bags, but we do clean our campsites. I'm not the only criminal here. Both of my traveling partners have bounties on their heads, so we try our best to cover our tracks. It doesn't help a great deal, considering we still get attacked fairly often, but it's a ritual and rituals are meant to be followed. I stood up and started stretching. Ignoring the raised eyebrow Kurama was giving me, I marched over the "the tree."

"Hiei?" I asked quietly, not sure if he was awake.

"Hn."

"Fight me."

"Hn."

"Is that a yes?"

"Hn."

"Dammit fight me!"

I picked up a rock at threw it at him. I knew that he would dodge, but I just wanted to get him out of the stupid tree. Kurama was still cleaning the campsite, but he has slowed down considerably. I didn't have to look to know that he had an amused look on his face. I had no time to look at Kurama anyway: Hiei had jumped out of the tree and was now staring straight at me. His face showed anything but amusement at my antics but I don't care! This is the only way to show Hiei that I'm not useless!

"Fine." He stated simply.

Then he vanished. I barely had time to acknowledge that he had agreed to my demands before I remembered to dodge. Hiei has speed. I knew that then, and the years have only made that speed of his increase more. I did a few backflips to put some distance between the two of us. Not being put off in the least Hiei charged me, bringing out his sword in the process. I ran to meet him dead on. Not expecting that, he quickly switched tactics and jumped, bringing his sword back to strike.

Instead of going left or right I kept on forward. I know that if I try to turn Hiei could easily change directions and catch up with me before I realize what's happened. As Hiei--and sword--started descending I didn't change my direction. At the very last nanosecond I fell into a perfect split and slid right underneath him. Not quite fast enough, though. I know I heard some hair being slashed. I drew ki to my hand and and little ice balls appeared. As I turned, still sliding, to Hiei I quickly blew and sent the ice at him. Touya would be proud that I used his sacred move so precisely.

Hiei was able to slash most of them away, but was hit by a few stray icicles. Probably annoyed by my dodging Hiei took matters into his own hands. He created a ring of fire to surround the two of us, and it quickly grew to become a dome of fire. We're both trapped...shit. Two can play at this game though. I conjured a blizzard that was confined inside by the fire. It's the weirdest thing. Like being trapped inside a snowglobe, except the walls are fire yet the ice isn't melting. I guess Hiei's fire dome is more of a sealing technique than a burning one.

"Why are you doing this Onna?"

I ignored him and instead focused on our battle. I focused my youki into my nails, creating ice claws. Then I took a page out of Hiei's book and charged at him. He effortlessly dodged my attacks and soon I found myself on the defensive again. And let me tell you, Hiei's sword strikes are a lot harder to dodge than Mr. Musician's--yeah, uh, I forgot his name again--twin katanas. I gasped and made a face as I got hit again. While one hand controlled the sword, Hiei's other hand and legs are also moving, and I'm getting hit left and right.

It doesn't matter to me, though. I take my hits and learn where to block next time. I slash back at him, startling Hiei for a second. It's just enough time for me to go back on the offensive. I punch, kick, and slash in an attempt to hit the fire demon. I do too, once or twice so far. I slash again then jump into a handstand as he dodges, bringing my legs into a helicopter motion. I feel that I got one kick in before his blade slices my leg. Ouch! I bite my tongue and jump back, knowing that I'm on defense again. I think Hiei wants to finish this. He zipped out of sight and I'm barely able to hold out my claws in time to catch his sword between them. I pant and spit out blood.

"I don't want to be anyone's burden anymore!" I scream at him.

While our weapons are still stalemated I jump up from the side, catching Hiei's head between my legs. I tighten them around his neck and let go of his blade, quickly torquing my body and flinging him into the ground. But I'm not far behind. I got up and jumped after his body, catching up to him in mid-air moments before he impacts with the ground. I hold out my arm in front of me, claws extended as I follow him to the ground. I aim for his neck and meet his widened, shocked eyes. I hit the ground and there's nothing there. He dodged. I feel a blade suddenly pressed against the back of my neck and I know it's over.

"You...are not a burden." He says as he removes his sword from my neck.

"Really? You mean that?"

He nods and I jump up, quickly healing all of the wounds I gave him before working on myself. I watch Hiei move his arm around, nodding to himself. I guess that means he approves of my healing job! I sit down in the remaining snow--the blizzard looooong gone--to catch my breath. Hiei wordlessly sits beside me. He looks like he's caught in his own thoughts at the moment. I lay down for a second and let the cool snow melt against me. Hiei's talking brings me back to reality; I sit up to face him.

"You've gotten strong. Touya did a good job." I smile at his words.

"So you _were_ listening last night!" I smile wider as he nods his head.

"It's...nice...to see you again...Botan."

I stare at him in shock, not quite believing what just came out of Hiei's mouth. This is the most nice Hiei's been to me. EVER. And he used my name?! It doesn't matter that he made a face and struggled with actually getting the sentence out. Temporarily forgetting exactly who Hiei was, I tackled him into the snow with a hug. I feel him stiffen for a second before he hugs me back, awkwardly patting my back. His hands drop and I notice the fire dome starting to disappear. Hiei sits back up as it finally fades for good.

"Onna. Get off me." Hiei grumbles and I quickly jump off him.

"Um...does this mean you're okay with me joining you guys now?" I ask.

He gets up and gives me an unreadable look.

"Hn."


	4. Enter Ice Roses

Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

Author's Note: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I took so long to get this chapter out. Somewhere along the way I got the worst case of writer's block one can imagine. I tried to make up for the lateness by making it longer than my usual, though. I hope everyone enjoys!

This one is more KB centric and the next one should be more HB focused. I'm still figuring out which way it'll go in the end. I figure I'll just let the story choose for me; as I write more I'll probably have a better idea of what would work better. And yeah, that's about it. See you all next chapter!

Please review!

--

Hearts of Glass

Chapter 4

Enter Ice Roses

--

We continued traveling for a couple more days before I noticed our pace slowing considerably. Hiei hasn't made any protests about me since our "fight." I know he held back against me, but I think I proved my point to him anyway. He's still not social by any means, but he does acknowledge my presence and speaks to me on occasion. Kurama's become my new best friend. Ever since our "baring of the souls" moment in the woods I feel like he's gotten comfortable around me. We talk about a bunch of random things. Personally, I think he's just happy to have someone talkative around.

We're in a desert now. Don't ask me where because I really don't know. But my companions seem to know where we're heading, so I just follow along. I'm curious as to what's going on but I haven't asked yet. Which I suppose is kind of dumb but I don't want to potentially piss off the only allies I have by poking my nose where it doesn't belong. But with our movements slowing down I get a feeling that something's going to happen. And soon.

I sigh as we stop for the day. It's the same routine: Kurama creates a shelter with his plants and Hiei flits off to find something to eat. I stay put and wait, falling back into my little game. With the constant battles I've been trying to develop new ways to manipulate ice. My current project is an attack I want to teach myself. I'm basing it off of Touya's Shards of Winter technique; but it requires more concentration. I want to be able to materialize jagged stakes of ice and hurl them at the enemy. Great in theory but not so much in execution--I still can't manage to fully create the ice stakes with my youki.

I give a frustrated cry as my stake explodes without materializing again.

Damn. Guess I'll have to try again later.

I walk over to Kurama's finished shelter. It's small. We stopped making campsites and started sleeping in these shelters ever since we entered this desert. It's like a viney mound that criss crosses amongst itself and keeps the sand out. The shelter's about three feet tall, and has a perimeter of four by eight feet. It gets pretty cramped once you add in the tree branch that Kurama specially adds for Hiei. I can't help but blush at how close I've been sleeping to the kitsune lately.

I remember nearly having a heart attack after the first night. I had woken up only to realize I couldn't move. I've lived long enough to recognize the feeling of a naked torso against my back--yes he sleeps without a shirt on--and an arm wrapped around me. I don't even know. I guess I forgot where I was for a minute and craned my neck to see who was holding me. Yeah. That's about when I nearly had the stupid heart attack.

Kurama saw me coming and beckoned me to follow him. He led me a few feet away from the shelter. I have no idea what's going on. Kurama held his hand out to me and I joined his side as he put his other hand in front of him, open palmed. I ball of energy appeared in his hand and started to take form. A rose. I smiled at him as the rose fully developed, its sky blue petals a change from his usual red roses. He offered it to me wordlessly and I took it...ARG stop blushing! I brought the rose to my nose and sniffed it happily. Kurama chuckled at me and the rose faded away in my hand.

"You have to start small."

I blinked. What in the world in he on about?

"I've been watching you. That technique you're trying for isn't going to work. Pressing your energy to its limits won't do anything for you if you're over-reaching. I'm not saying that it's impossible, but you have to first master smaller things before you can attempt to do something bigger."

He does have a really good point there. The original attack only calls for little balls whereas I'm trying to create three foot long ice stakes of doom! There's definitely a big gap there. If I set my goals a little lower I should be able to work my way up. Eheh, trust me to dream something up and not put enough forethought into it...wait. Kurama said he's been _watching_ me? Oh shit, here comes that stupid blush again. So I have a little girl-crush on him! It's not like I can help it! He's sexy. There, I said it. Sexy sexy sexy.

"Here. Try making a rose."

He put his palm in front of him again and created another rose. I watched carefully as it formed, paying attention to which pieces formed first and all the details of the petals. I nodded and took a deep breath; giving Kurama the thumbs up to let him know I was ready. He gave me a grin and I focused, for once not blushing like a fool. I formed the stem first, making it thin enough and adding in all of the thorns before moving onto the top half. I formed the bulb shape and...my youki stopped? The glowing figure materialized and I laughed at my creation.

"Well, at least it took form."

My sloppy rose glittered prettily before it disappeared.

"Not bad for a first try. Let me help you this time." Kurama offered.

I opened my mouth to protest. Honestly, I'd rather master this on my own. No offense, but if I can't do the technique without him around it'd be pretty useless. My mouth abruptly closed and I bit my tongue as he stepped behind me. Definitely a lot closer than needed--but no complaints here! His arm ran up my back and across my arm before he settled his upturned palm on top of my own. I think I'm too shocked to blush! I can feel his more...manly...part against my hip and him breathing against my neck.

"Try it again, Botan." He whispers in my ear.

I feel him squeeze my hand gently and I try the rose again. Hahaha, my minds too busy with _other_ thoughts to really focus on the detailing this time around. But, as I watch the rose form I'm shocked to say that it forms perfectly in my hand. I hear him chuckle in my ear and what little concentration I have shatters, just like my rose. It comes down in a bunch of tiny particles and even though it was a failure I feel myself smiling at the beauty of it. Ice really is a magical thing indeed. I gasp as another idea hits me.

"Kurama! I have an idea, I could--"

The words die in my mouth as I turn to face him. I've never seen his eyes as gold as they are now. I know that sounds crazy considering his eyes are always gold, but right now I can't help but compare them to the core of a flame. I know that he's lived for thousands of years; and it really does reflect in his eyes if you're lucky enough to get close enough to see them. It's really indescribable. But it's alluring. Really alluring. I look into his eyes and time seems to stop. I hear a cough and we both jump. I shrug. Well, at least I wasn't the only one caught off guard.

"Did you tell her yet?" Hiei asks Kurama.

"No, but I--"

"Excuse me. But tell me what?" I ask both of them.

"Ask Kurama. I'm going to sleep."

I nod and wish him goodnight. He smirks before entering the shelter. Not forgetting what just happened, I turn to Kurama with an expectant look on my face. The kitsune sighs and sits on the sand, patting the spot beside him. I sit down but still keep the look on my face. I may not have any idea what's going on but I know enough to know that Kurama is partially at fault for not telling me about something. I'm not really mad at him, but it sure would've helped to know something if it's so important that Hiei actually made a point of me being informed.

"There's going to be a battle tomorrow." He says.

"More than the usual bounty hunters?"

"A lot more. There's a reason that we haven't been camping since entering this area. We don't want the lord of this territory to know we're here. It's a lot better to stage an attack when we have the element of surprise on our hands." I gasp.

"Hang on. We're going to fight the ruler of this area? Why?!" I demand.

"Because it's necessary. Originally me and Hiei were going to just track down Enki's killer and murder him. That would put the power into our hands very conveniently. We spent years working in the shadows, making our way to discovering who was responsible. But when you...put an end to that plan we had to regroup. The only other option is to build our own territory and enter the war ourselves." Kurama nodded, pleased with his answer.

"But why is it so important to you guys? I don't recall any of you being all that close to Enki."

"Makai is in turmoil. And it has been for a long time now. If any of the current warlords win Makai will stay in turmoil. Demons will attack Ningenkai, even try for Reikai, and any of them would just turn the other cheek. Someone needs to step up who can keep Makai in check and is strong enough, mentally and physically, to do so."

"What about Yomi? And Mukuro?" I ask.

"Yomi and Mukuro are included in this. When the time comes, myself and Hiei will kill them." He finishes.

I lay back and think about what I was just told. It sure would've been nice to know this was being planned a little earlier. I mean, how do you think it feels to be told that you will be facing off against a warlord and his army and could possibly be dead by this time tomorrow? It was never explicitly said, but definitely implied, that I would be in this battle tomorrow. I know that Kurama did this on purpose, giving me a chance to back out now but I know I won't. I'm the type of person who sticks by their friends until the end; and this is no different. Out of the back of my eye I see Kurama also lay back. I turn my head to face him.

"I'll be there too, you know; fighting alongside you guys until the end."

"Are you sure about that?" He asks and I nod.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

His eyes get that fiery look in them again and he gives me a warm smile before flopping over and capturing me in a tight hug. I wrap my arms around his neck and hug back. But eventually that warm and fuzzy "awww, we're comrades 'til the end" feeling wears off and I realize exactly what position I'm in. I'm laying in the sand with my arms around Kurama, who happens to be on top of me and in no hurry to break our hold either. He puts his forehead to mine and brushes the hair out of my face gently. I smile up at him. My smile turns into a mini frown, however, when I come to a realization.

"Shouldn't we be sleeping if there's a big battle tomorrow?"

His eyes flick back to their normal shade of gold as he realizes that I do have a point. He looks down at me and sighs. I give a small smile to him and he sighs again, sticking his face into my shoulder. He gives a long, drawn out groan and I feel myself chuckling.

For the first time in my life, I know--without a shadow of a doubt--exactly what the great Youko Kurama is thinking.

--

You know, I know that we're planning to attack a warlord. Accordingly, I also knew that it would be no easy feat. There would be guards, probably an army, and the lord himself. What I didn't expect was the huge castle! Considering the fact that we're in the middle of the desert I figured it might be some sort of abandoned warehouse, maybe 100 people tops. But I obviously miscalculated this one. I'm literally looking at a castle, and I'm guessing the number of inhabitants is looking to be more around the 1000 range.

"So, uh, how are we going to do this?" I asked.

"We will charge." Hiei replied.

"If we storm right in then we know for sure we will have faced everyone. Wouldn't want to be taken by surprise right at the end." Kurama added.

I nodded and tried to slow down my heartbeat. So I'm nervous. What of it? It's not like I've even done anything like this before. Somehow the odds of three versus hundreds don't add up to me. My companions seem calm enough, though. I suppose that should calm me down but it doesn't. It only says that they're sure that we will win. And with them so fucking strong I'm not surprised. If one of us ends up dying I know who it would be. I gulp again as Hiei unsheathes his sword and Kurama brings out his rose, soon to be a whip.

"Let's go."

I feel like I'm paralyzed to the spot as they run forward. I do register that I'm running too but I stop once we get to the front of the fortress. The boys are too busy fighting to notice my...intimidation? Man, what I wouldn't give to be back in our little shelter sleeping with Kurama. But seriously. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?! As much as I tell my brain to help my friends I just can't seem to do anything. It's like I'm watching a movie and want to help the characters, but have no idea how. But I do know how! I just can't...ARG!

"Dammit Botan, move!" Hiei yells to me.

I don't know why, but Hiei's voice does something to me. Suddenly I'm back in my own body and can move again. WHOA! I guess Hiei wasn't the only one to notice my temporary paralysis--a group of 10 or so demons are coming straight for me. Not even taking the time to come up with a plan or realize what I'm doing I wave my arm and everything within a ten foot radius of me turns to ice. I bring my arm back in a quick downward motion and everything explodes, attackers included, and I breathe a sigh of relief. That was way too close.

I don't waste a minute, jumping into the steadily decreasing swarm of outer guards. I draw my ice claws and fall into a modified version of koorime dance. You know, fighting and dancing are really related if you think about it. They both are made up of forms and you put yourself through the motions relentlessly to get them down perfectly. Somewhere along the way I unconsciously started merging the two into a--rather effective--fighting style. I know it's not the first time this has been done; and definitely won't be the last but, let me tell you, it does the trick just as well as regular fighting styles.

I twirl to dodge an attack and bring my leg up into a kick that can damn well knock someone's head off their shoulders. I feel it connect and grin before I let myself fall back into a vicious rollover. Hahaha, I guess there is some legitimate reason for men to fear women in heels after all. With my hands still on the floor I reposition my body and sweep the legs of the guys around me. As they fall I jump up and take the chance to freeze everything around me and I start killing them off. Inhumane? Possibly. But then again, I'm not quite human at the minute and the truth rings in my head that they'd kill me without hesitation given the chance.

I run around and stab the frozen guards with my claws. I make sure to hit the vital spots, causing an instant death without suffering. Even though my views on killing have changed it doesn't mean that I have to become a cruel person in the process. I move forward and make similar work of everyone I run into until, eventually, I kill the final man.

After I finish I take a quick look at what's going on around me. Kurama and Hiei have each killed somewhere between 200-300 men opposed to my hundred or so. It's pretty easy to tell whose corpses are whose: mine are frozen, Kurama's tend to have the life sucked out of them, and Hiei's are just body parts. I laugh and run forward where they're waiting for me, we've _finally_ cleared our way to the entrance. For their part, the boys look relatively unharmed. A few cuts here and there is nothing to really worry about. I know I probably look about the same anyways.

"How many are inside Hiei?" Kurama asks as he nods at me.

"A couple hundred. Probably their elite guards; then there's our man and his second in command and their bodyguards...five for each of them...on the top floor."

"Botan. Do you have enough youki left over to block off all of the exits?"

"Sure."

I touched the castle and immediately frost appeared. It started spreading across the entire castle and it became an ice fortress. Fat stalagmites jutted out of the windows and I focused my ki even more to separate the top and bottom floors. I noticed ice growth starting in front of us and I abruptly brought my hand back. After all, we still need a way into the building. We entered and were immediately faced with a wonderful crowd of cold, but otherwise unharmed, demons. I fell into ready position but stopped when Kurama put his arm out.

"Let me. Killer plants go!"

I eeped and grabbed onto Hiei's arm as Kurama's plants came out of the ground and made easy work of our opponents. It's ridiculous how even in the middle of a battle he can still be the same sexy kitsune. His face is calm as usual, watching to make sure his plants are doing their job. Arms crossed across his chest and eyes unwavering...I just can't take my eyes off of him. I can hear the screams and smell the blood of the dying demons and I can honestly say that it doesn't affect me at the moment.

After about ten minutes the screams finally stop. It takes fifteen for it to stop ringing in my head, however. Hiei grabs his arm back and says he'll go check around for any potential survivors, leaving me alone with Kurama. He faces me and a smiles. I cock my head to the side, not quite understanding why the heck he'd be giving me that kind of smile at a time like this. He brings his hand to my face and rubs my cheek. I see the blood on his fingers and laugh a little to myself. I know I should feel remorse for the owner of the blood; but for whatever reason it just seems a little funny right now.

As our laughter dies down I find myself right where I was last night.

"Battles make you look quite disheveled Botan." He murmurs to me in a low voice.

Yup. The return of the blush. I bring my hands up to my cheeks, embarrassed like none other. My eyes widen as I feel his hand under my chin, lightly urging me to face him. I comply and he smiles at me. His other arm snakes around my waist and I feel myself being pushed into the wall. Kurama's eyes take on that golden color again and I sexily smirk at him. Hahaha, yeah I've learned a bit about what men like since being in Makai. He starts to lower his head and I get a peek over his shoulder. FUCK! One left alive!

"Move!" I yell.

The man is already in the air with his sword in front coming straight for the kitsune. I push him out of the way and stop thinking for a second. i find my body summoning an ice rose at record speeds and launching at the airborne demon. It pierces his his skin; the ice spreads into his heart and through his bloodstream, turning his veins to ice. He drops the sword and screams in pain. The guard looks up to me with tears in his eyes and I just stare blankly at him. I narrow my eyes at him and just shake my head. I clench my fist and shatter his veins. No one tries to kill my friends.

I break out into a smile as I realize what just happened: I created a new attack! It's really amazing what people are capable of once they feel threatened. The demon falls to the ground and ice petals fall down like snow all around me. I turn back to Kurama, whose now backed against the wall. Oh, how the tables turn! He shoots me a grateful smile, but I'm not really in the mood for it. I graze my hand up his arm slowly and move one of my legs in between his two. My hand reaches the top and I rest it on his shoulder and bring my other one around his neck. His eyes tell me nothing, but I know he's figured me out. I feel his arms encircle my waist and bring me closer. My heart starts to beat faster as his his face comes closer to mine--

"You know, this battle isn't finished yet."

Hiei's voice springs us back to reality. Eheh, I kind of forgot about the guys waiting for us on the top floor.

This time it's me who groans into his shoulder.


	5. Enter Moments in Time

Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

Author's Note: Ok, so it's been a while. After reading through what I had posted I came to a big decision about the couplings. I'm playing with the thought of cutting this story short at a certain point then writing two separate stories to finish it out, one for each couple. Blame it on my indecisiveness, I suppose. But if you have an opinion either way please let me know!

Oh yeah, and a wakizashi is a short sword. If you need more info than that go wikipedia it yourself.

--

Hearts of Glass

Chapter 5

Enter Moments in Time

--

_I followed Hiei and Kurama up to the top floor. Along the way Kurama was explaining to me how these fortresses tended to be. The demons out front were high C to lower B class; the ones inside were high B; and the guards of the lords were probably about A level. I'm just assuming that the two bosses are up in the S area. I guess that explains why I was able to kill so many of the outer guards with ease. I'd say that I have about half of my youki left over, meaning that I'll be relying on my fighting skills more in this last battle. Probably a stupid mistake on my part to use so much of it up. But what can I say? This is a whole new experience to me._

_We get to the top of the stairs and stop for a moment. We all take a quick look at each other, the same message in all of our eyes--don't die. Hiei opens the door and we enter. They were definitely waiting for us._

_"Ah, Kurama and Hiei. So it's you who plans on killing me."_

_"Kashi." Kurama nods curtly._

_Kashi is a pretty good looking demon, all things considered. He's tall with blonde spiky hair and blue tips. His blue eyes seem dead and he wears a cruel grin on his face. I suppose it almost makes me wonder what happened in his life to make him so apathetic...but that would be wrong since he's the enemy and all. His second in command is a big pile of muscle with orange skin. I don't really know how else to describe it. Gigantic. Muscles. Orange. For their part, the goons are really uniform; just ten standard oni in tunics._

_"What? No hello, Hiei?" Kashi sneers._

_"Hn."_

_"Hmph. I never liked your attitude anyway. HYA!"_

_He holds out his hand and I cry as a powerful gust of wind pushes me back. I feel myself getting cut by the bodyguards and hear Kurama muttering a few choice words beside me. Suddenly the wind stops and I hear sword meet sword. I guess that means Hiei was fast enough to avoid the wind attack and stop it. Whoa, is that a white, glowing sword? I snap my attention back just in time to dodge an attack from the big orange giant. I step back and Kurama jumps forward, whip in hand. He looks back to me before luring his new opponent into another room. I guess that leaves the guards to me._

_I use most of my remaining youki to summon three stalagmites out of the ice that thinly lines the floor. They find their targets and impale three of the guards. Unfortunately, there's still seven remaining. Damn. Definitely should've saved more ki. No time to think about that now, though. I'm on the defense and can't get a single hit in edgewise. Man, I better think of something quick or else I'm going to be screwed, no two ways about that. I jump back and barely avoid getting slashed...yeah, did I mention that some of these guys have weapons?_

_Inspiration finally hits and I turn around and run straight for the wall. The guards probably assume I'm retreating so, naturally, they follow. I take to the air, using the wall as a springboard and flipping over the heads of my pursuers. I kick whoever's closest to me and roughly shove him into the group and take off running again. This time I head for one of the stalagmites; I kick it and catch the tip as it falls. I know my attackers have caught up to me, so I just turn and stab the first man right in the heart. I duck to avoid the swipes, but still end up getting kicked across the room._

_I stand up, spitting up some blood in the process, and hold out my hand. I summon the little balls and use Shards of Winter on the remaining six. That's not good. It works and the men are temporarily busy, but I'm pretty sure I can only use one more attack before I'm completely out of youki. But I'll worry about that one later. I take off running and jump again. I kick my legs into a split and kick the final two stalagmite tips into my hands. While still in the air I take careful aim and launch my weapons. Bingo. Two more down._

_Except now I'm out of ideas._

_I land and immediately the last four guards are on me. I'm being attacked from all directions; and honestly, I'm exhausted, which directly affects my ability to dodge. I manage to get in a few good punches before it becomes to much for me. They start to box me in and all I can do is block my face. Holy hell! One of them still has a weapon and gave me a slash in the leg that I know will be leaving me a big scar. I fall to the ground and they all start kicking me. Yeah, real originals these ones. With the last of my youki I summon a shield of ice that barely covers me. I sigh. It's only a matter of time now._

_"EEEEEAAAAAAAAAUGH!"_

_I gasp in surprise as I hear the tortured screams. The ice is thick enough to effectively block my view, but I hear four thumps so it must be some sort of good news! It's when the ice protecting me melts and I saw the enflamed bodies around that I figure out what happened. I look up to Hiei and find myself speechless. He's not looking at me. Instead, he's staring down at the demons with a look of pure venom as he watches them writhe in pain. I've never seen his eyes glow like that before. It looks like they're actually on fire themselves: the crimson turned into a flaming scarlet with flecks of green--opposed to yellow, probably from his jagan--in the middle._

_Once the bodyguards are reduced to nothing but ashes Hiei finally looks at me. Immediately his eyes return to their normal state and he offers me a hand wordlessly. I smile and take it, getting back onto my feet again. I start coughing and make a face when I spit up even more blood. I feel a little woozy and Hiei tightens his hold on me, as if he read my thoughts. I turn to thank him, but the words never leave my mouth._

_The feeling of strong arms around me is the last thing I remember before everything goes black._

_--_

I groan and rub my eyes. What's going on? Where am I? I was in a battle...and losing. But then Hiei came! That's right, he came and saved my ass at the last minute! I sit up abruptly and wish I hadn't. My injuries are anything but healed and I think I just pissed them off severely. I look at my hand as I clench and unclench my fist, feeling to see how much youki I have. I smile. Definitely enough. I start with my face, healing the wounds to the best of my ability and make my way down to my leg. Satisfied with my work, I fall back into the pillows.

Hang on. Pillows?

"You've been sleeping for two days."

I jump, not even noticing that I wasn't alone in the room, and turn to meet the amused face of Hiei. He doesn't speak--and if I hadn't been traveling with him day in day out I probably wouldn't have picked it up--but he is definitely humored. You see, I can tell from the way he narrows his eyes. One would just assume it was the normal Hiei glare, except it lacks his usual maliciousness. I look around the room for Kurama only to see he's not here. I lower my eyes, but keep my smile on anyways.

Hiei snorts and rolls his eyes at me. He knows exactly what's going on in my head it seems. I listen to him explain Kurama's whereabouts. Apparently he's scouting ahead at the next base. As soon as I'm fully healed up and ready Hiei will just zip the both of us over there. I sigh and take it in. So even after all my years of training I'm still not good enough. If it weren't for me, Hiei would be at the next base with Kurama and they would probably have taken it over by now. I feel the tears pricking at the back of my eyes, begging to be released and turned into hiruiseki. But I know crying won't help anything so instead of appeasing my mind, I will myself to push them back--almost succeeding too--before an object hits me in the back of the head. I glance down to the offending article next to me.

Did Hiei just throw a _pillow_ at me?

He wordlessly walks to me, shoving an object into my arms before slinking out of the room. I blink for a moment, still in shock that a pillow was thrown at my head. I mean really, adding Hiei and pillow fight into the same sentence is just a tad ridiculous to think about, no? However, I do know that the fire demon never does things without meaning; meaning that he's probably expecting me to follow and is probably impatiently fuming at my procrastination. I get out of the bed and walk into the main hallway, curious about the base that is now, technically, ours. I feel Hiei flare his ki and follow the signature. Yup, he's definitely annoyed. My path leads me to a familiar room; if I'm not mistaken, it's the same room that I fainted in two days ago.

"Hiei?" I ask questioningly.

"You are not weak. If I believed such, I would have let those vermin kill you."

"Um...thanks?"

"The problem is your ki control. You are a fighter but not yet a warrior. You do have mastery over your techniques and powers, but have not adapted it to be accessible for long periods of time. Your youki runs out then you become defenseless."

I do believe that's the most Hiei has ever said to me in the some 155 years or so we've known each other. Heh. But he does have a point there. If he hadn't been there to kill off the last four guards I would've been a goner for sure. Not that my hand to hand isn't strong or anything, it's just that demons don't really believe in fighting fair. Unlike the human movies where the protagonist is surrounded by goons that steadily come out to challenge him one at a time, demons much prefer advancing as one and have no real qualms about using a weapon against an unarmed opponent. Man, the world would be so much simpler if it were like the ningen movies...eheh, but now I'm getting a little off topic! My youki control sucks. Got it.

"So what do I do to improve?" Hiei grins at my bluntness.

"Youki control isn't something that can be learned--"

The way he says it makes me sweatdrop. As if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"--it will only improve through experience. In the meantime, you will learn the art of the sword...starting NOW!"

I gasp as he charges at me, barely rolling out of the way in time. Art of the sword?! How in the three worlds am I supposed to learn that. For starters I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING SWORD! I dodge another swipe from Hiei and spare a look at myself--everything looks okay except my knuckles are turning white from gripping onto the object Hiei shoved into my arms earlier...oh, I do believe this is my sword. I jump and unsheath my new sword, admiring the blue tint to the blade. In a way it glows makes my think of the old boss of this hideout, Kashi, and how his sword had glowed white. Big mistake. The thinking, I mean. If anything, I really should learn that Hiei doesn't care about whether or not one's in thought. I bring up the blade to block his strike.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just teach me some katas?!"

He simply smirks then fades away in a blur. Instead of trying to follow him with my eyes I fall into my dance position, waiting. He attacks suddenly and I swat his sword away with my own and he retreats, only to do the same thing once more. We repeat the cycle a few times and I snort as I'm suddenly reminded of the baseball bat I used to keep on hand back in the days of the Tantei; which probably means that I'm swinging my new toy completely wrong. As soon as my realization hits Hiei appears again and I sloppily swing my sword to block. As if he read my mind--which he might very well have with the Jagan of his--he stopped our cycle and simply stared at me, raising an eyebrow. Next thing I know my ass is on the ground and I'm met with a dark chuckle. I suppose that's his way of telling me to switch tactics. Without missing a beat I'm back up on my feet, once again in ready position.

I feel him approach from my left side and I torque my body slightly to where I am in position to strike. I bring my arm up and force the sword into a downward slash straight for Hiei's back. I hear a sound come from him that sounds suspiciously like a...snort? Before my sword even comes halfway down he brings his foot up and kicks the sword out of my hand and catches it himself. He jumps away from me and throws me back my sword. I catch it easily but by then Hiei has become a blur again.

This is going to be a long day.

--

Sometimes I really hate being right. After thoroughly having my ass handed to me repetitively throughout the day I can honestly say I am completely beat. I don't even want to think about how many hours I've spent in this one room. Me and Hiei fought through the morning, afternoon; and I'd even dare say night and just assume that we're already well into tomorrow. So now, as I lay here sprawled on the ground all I have to show for my efforts is the satisfaction of knowing that Hiei is just as exhausted as myself. He's across the room laying in a position not unlike my own. I groan and sit up, healing some of the nastier gashes on my arms and legs before looking over to the current bane of my existence.

"Hey Hiei?" I call out.

"Hn?"

"Do you need anything to be healed?"

"Ha. As if your pathetic handling of a sword could actually harm me." He sits up as well.

Nonetheless, I make my way over to him. I let the insult slide. Honestly, it's just in Hiei's nature to be a jackass to all things living and breathing--well, except Yukina--and the fact that he answered my question with more than "hn" is good enough for me. I plop down next to him and start inspecting for any injuries. He swats my hand away. I try again. He swats again and adds a glare. Pretty predictable if you ask me. I shrug and lay back down on the hard ground; naturally, he doesn't join me but remains sitting next to my lounging body. Trust me, that's kind of a big deal from the grumpy fire demon.

I can truthfully say I've learned a lot about my elusive friend today. Hiei is...well, for lack of better word, a mindfuck. At first glance one would assume that he's an emotionless monster. And well yeah, he is a monster but certainly not emotionless! People just look in the wrong places. It's common knowledge that Hiei has the social skills of a guppy, but what he lacks there he makes up for when battling. In fact, I'd even go as far to say that he's one of the most expressive people I know. I don't know how to explain it, but Hiei is a person that flourishes in the heat of the moment. It comes from his lack of a fear of death, I believe. I nearly burst into giggles at the thought. Technically, I'm as close to a death incarnate as one can get; and Hiei certainly doesn't fear me. Should it even be possible to threaten death with itself?

But back to my original point. Because Hiei doesn't fear death he can go into a battle with everything he has. People claim Hiei doesn't get happy but I know better. If you give him a flower he will burn it and scowl; but when he beats a particularly hard opponent and shakes his katana clean there's no topping the pleased look he has in his eye. He may not be an easy person to read, but Hiei is definitely--if anything--passionate. It kind of makes me wonder how he would be as a lover. Hey man, I can't help my own thoughts! If anything, blame a certain baka kitsune for making me so damned sexually frustrated! I quickly shake my head of the perverted thoughts before Hiei decides to read my mind, opting to try to make conversation instead.

"So, uh, I never did thank you for the sword." I sit back up.

"Wakizashi."

"Excuse me?"

"It's not a sword. It's a wakizashi." He corrects me.

"Oh, well thanks for the wakizashi!" I smile at him only to be met with an annoyed look.

"Hn."

Well this conversation sure is going nowhere fast. I suppose I shouldn't really expect too much conversation from Hiei, even if I did spend the entire day trying to decode him. I get up, intent on finding that comfy bed I woke up in and getting some sleep, and turn to nod goodnight to Hiei only to find him examining my sword. Wakizashi. Whatever. Immediately my slight annoyance is forgotten as I look at the blue glow that has him so entranced. Against my better judgement I sit back down next to him. He turns to me and raises an eyebrow, which I ignore. He then rolls his eyes at me and goes back to the blade, seemingly indifferent to my presence. I smile because I know that it really means that he doesn't mind me being here with him, possibly even welcoming my "annoying" presence.

"Why does it glow blue like that?"

"Because you are its new master." He answers cryptically.

"I'm sorry, but I don't exactly follow..." I cringe as Hiei gives me a particularly nasty glare.

"The sword's previous owner was killed and the first person to unsheath it becomes its new master. Since that person was you, it glows blue because you are an ice demon. It is an elemental weapon."

I let his words sink in then replayed them in my head. So it's an elemental weapon. Meaning that the color it glows is dependent on its master's dominant element. I had heard of such weapons before, but they were said to be extremely rare; the means of producing them a secret lost in the sands of time and now only obtainable by killing those who currently have one in their possession. I snapped my fingers as realization hit me. I remember thinking that my new sword resembled Kashi's when in fact the two swords are one in the same! Kashi was a wind demon and so, accordingly, the wakizashi glowed white whereas my ice-ness causes it to glow blue. Hiei must have taken the sword when he killed Kashi nights before. But surely he knew how valuable the weapon was. So then...

"Why wouldn't you keep something like this for yourself? Why give it to someone like me who's never wielded a sword in her life and wouldn't be able to use it to its fullest potential?"

"I had planned on keeping it. For those who are able to use them properly, the combination of a katana and wakizashi alone are an unstoppable force. Then, to have had the wakizashi be imbued with the fire element...I would have been unstoppable...but--"

I held my breath and waited patiently for him to continue.

"--you needed it more than I."

I nearly forgot how to start breathing again as the weight of his words hit me. I mean, it's basic Understanding Hiei 101: the most valuable thing to Hiei (next to Yukina) is becoming stronger. Period. End of story. So to hear him openly admit that he gave up a chance to become damn near unbeatable for the sake of _me_? If I hadn't heard it with my own two ears I wouldn't believe it! Apparently feeling that he had spoken enough for one night, Hiei got up to leave. I watched him as he handed the wakizashi back to me wordlessly before starting to walk. Then, as if I were possessed, I laid the sword on the ground then launched myself at the fire demon intent on not letting him escape; I felt my arms go around him and forced my head into the crook of his neck. I couldn't hold the tears back this time.

"I'm so sorry, Hiei."

I felt his back stiffen at my words. Then he turned, offering me his chest. Nothing more, nothing less. I struggle to keep my tears under control--for heaven's sake I have absolute no fucking idea why I'm being so emotional about this! As my tears and sobs subside in sniffles and hiccups I dare look at Hiei. He's fixing me with an unreadable look that, even if not conventionally comforting in the least, somehow makes me feel a lot better. I let my arms fall from his shoulders, landing limply at my side as I take a small step backward. By now the emotional moment is over and I can't help but feel embarassed--just a bit of an understatement--for my sudden outburst. I severely inhale as he lifts one of my hands with his own, the other one encasing it. I feel a sudden weight fall into my hand and I turn to look at him questioningly.

"You have 5 hours to sleep before we start training again."

And with that he's gone...while I'm left alone with my thoughts and a pile of hiruiseki stones. Not a single one dropped on the ground.


	6. Enter Curious Gossip

Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

Author's Note: So just finished the last chapter and feel like just plowing on. Not sure where this is going to end up, really. I just feel like going going going hahaha.

--

Hearts of Glass

Chapter 6

Enter Curious Gossip

--

I wonder if there's a way to get Speed here in Makai. Now, I'm certainly not a drug addict; honestly I never saw the appeal of altering my mindstate for a temporary break from reality. I suppose I always thought that I'd be able to change my own reality if I ever wanted to. Then again, I don't exactly have mortality to contend with--being dead does have its perks at times, heh. But it doesn't change the fact that I feel like I could literally die of exhaustion with the past week I've endured. Really though, the thought had never occurred to me that Touya was being lenient by giving me a whole 8 hours of sleep every night. Until now.

Training with/under Hiei has been nothing short of a suicide mission. A sleep schedule has become unheard of; I work until I can no longer stand up and only then am I allowed to get my standard 5 hours before the process starts all over again. It hasn't been straight sword training either, Hiei decided that it would be in _my_ best interests to spend every ounce of my youki--like we're talking to the point of near fainting--to steadily teach me how to make it last longer. Personally, I think he just enjoys knocking the shit out of me. You know, now that I think of it, this is really like my worst nightmare come true. I always dreaded the day that Hiei would attack me. I know he wouldn't really kill me or anything, but it's incredibly hard to remember that when he's trying to blast me with fire.

My sword skills have improved. It's nothing to phone home about, mind you. It would be pretty unbelievable if I magically became an unstoppable swordsman in a week, huh? And really, I've seen unstoppable swordsmen. On top of my infuriating teacher, there's all of the souls I got the honor of ferrying hundreds of years ago. Now they had skills worth bragging about. Nonetheless, I have learned to stop swinging the thing like a baseball bat! Laugh if you must, but I am quite proud of the fact. I suppose in the end Hiei was right to force me to learn the way he did. Katas really are useful...if you have the time to master them. With every day that passes I'm reminded that the clock is ticking; and that Kurama is waiting for us at the next base. With that kind of a time crunch its obvious that katas wouldn't have helped much.

"Hn, you are thinking of the fox again." Hiei stated bluntly.

It's also worth mentioning that in the past week I have accomplished a much bigger feat than properly swinging my wakizashi; a feat so big I genuinely thought it impossible--I have managed to get Hiei to openly start conversations with me. Well, not really conversations...but he does make an occasional comment without me having to say something first. For my part, I appreciate the effort. By all accounts, I'm quite the chatterbox whereas Hiei is the type to prefer silence to mindless chitter chatter. As I'm learning, it's all about the little things with him. Sure, his remarks are generally of the sarcastic or insulting variety but the fact that he takes the effort to even make the comments at all is what makes me thankful for them. I simply grin at his latest quip and flash him a wink.

"Oh yes, hot demon sex with the fox to be precise."

"You are truly an idiot." He stalks off.

After our last training session I was informed that we would be leaving our base. In a way it's exciting news. I wasn't exactly born and raised as a fighter, so doing nothing but fighting day in and day out isn't exactly my idea of fun. But, at the same time, I'm not naive enough to think that it will be all rainbows and daisies once we leave here and I'm released from Hiei's boot camp. Sure, there will be the "in transit" period where there will be minimal conversation until we reach Kurama; and even then it will be a short reunion. After all, the entire reason we even have to meet up with Kurama is because he's scouting a base that we will ultimately be fighting to take control of. In truth, I'm still trying to come to grips with it all.

We are entering a war. A big part of me feels like I should be more panicked about all of it. Yet, somehow, I am perfectly fine. Theoretically it's a big opportunity for myself and my mission. Perhaps not at first, but eventually we will fight against demons who do have knowledge about the truth of Enki's death. It's a possibility that both excites and frightens me. Obviously the demons who have that kind of information are going to be powerful foes; and believe me when I say that I have the fullest confidence in my friends' abilities, but I can't help but worry. It goes hand in hand with caring.

I know it will all be easily tolerable at first. At the moment our little group isn't even a blip on the radar. Simply taking over a single base doesn't really mean much of anything. Once we've taken over a few more bases, however, things will become a little more troubling. Not only will it garner the attention of stronger opponents, who will probably send people to try to assassinate us on top of the idiots that are still trying for our bounties, but it will cement our entry into the battle. Because it will mean that we will have our own territory; and from what it sounds like, my companions have no intention to stop conquering until we become one of the main contenders to take over Makai. That's as far as the planning goes, though. Once we reach that point there really is no use in attempting to strategize. The reality of the situation is clear: by that point there's no predicting if all of us will survive the battles that will come. It's harsh...but the truth.

I finally get off my lazy ass and leave the "training room" to gather what little belongings I have. Hiei said that we would leave the moment nightfall hit, and by my calculations that leaves a little over an hour before we depart. Once I'm sure I have everything I glance at the pile of hiruiseki stones that I left on my bed, unsure of what to do with them. I could take them with us and sell them, securing our group with more than enough money to buy anything we needed. But the idea pulls at my heartstrings. Although this isn't my true body I can't help but feel an affinity to the stones, as if they truly are a part of me. When looking at the situation from that perspective, the thought of mindlessly giving away a part of me for something as trivial as money seems wrong. Still undecided, I slip them into a satchel and decide to bring them with me.

After wandering our base aimlessly for a few minutes I decide to go track Hiei down. I can't help it! I'm not the type of person who can thrive on loneliness...right? The thought makes me stop for a moment to think. I've always been surrounded by people, but that doesn't necessarily mean that I haven't been alone. When you think about it, there's no one who can really understand the afterlife I've lived. The demons have each other, as do the humans, but who do I have? I suppose Koenma would be the best candidate but even he doesn't quite grasp it. Koenma spends all day in his office keeping the three worlds at peace; I can't fault him for it, but it doesn't change the fact that he doesn't quite have the time to understand the woes of a ferry girl. It's something that I'd never really thought about. Loneliness. I'm not an unhappy being, but it would be nice to be able to just bitch about things. People really don't give me enough credit sometimes. Maintaining seemingly eternal happiness is no easy feat!

"Will you mate with him?"

I looked up, unaware that my feet had subconsciously brought me to Hiei. From the looks of things, he had been sharpening his katana before I stumbled in. I bow my head and make to turn around--not really in the mood to put on a smile--even if unappreciated--before I suddenly stop. It took a few moments to register, but it eventually hit that Hiei had asked me a question; and that I was being rude by turning around and attempting to leave without even answering it. I walk past where he's sitting on the ground and take a seat in the windowsill, watching the sunset as I piece together an answer to the question.

"I wouldn't even know how. I mean, of course I know _how_, but mating is forever. I don't even know how to begin to be a suitable life-long mate to anyone. So really, I don't know how to answer your question, Hiei. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for something you cannot help. It's pointless." I nod at him and turn back to the sunset.

"But it's true, you know. I've never had a great love of my own."

"Really?"

Time stands still as Hiei and I stare blankly at each other. I blink, and by the time my eyes reopen Hiei has resumed his sword sharpening. But I know better...did he really just ask me about _my_ _love life_? I suppose his shock makes sense, though. After all, I'm known as Botan the cheery ferry girl with never-ending smiles for miles. It would only make sense that my happy disposition had landed me nice, clean cut boyfriends who butter me up with poetry and walks on the beach. Like something out of a sappy romance novel. I guess the world has once again proved that things aren't always what they seem. Seriously though, could you imagine dating death? Oh hi Honey, how was your day? Swell Dear, I carried a wife and newborn child to Reikai as the wife/mother wept in agony at her entire world being ripped from her fingertips. That's unfortunate, what's for dinner?

Yeah fucking right.

"I don't have any memories of my first life--"

I imagine I was unloved though. One has to have a pure soul to become a ferry girl, and relationships tend to rip away some of the needed innocence--Keiko being an exceptional case, naturally. So the fact that I was eligible to become a ferry girl should stand for itself. And even if I was loved and led a perfect, happy life it's not as if I remember it anyways. To think that I might've had a family of my own that I left behind is a thought more painful than simply accepting that I was alone for that existence. But it really doesn't matter now either way. I've lived a lot more than 10x more years as a spirit than a human; and this is my life now. I have no desire to learn about my first life. It may sound cowardly, but it truly isn't. There really is nothing to be gained by living in the past, especially when there's an unlimited future ahead of me.

"--I tried dating Koenma a few centuries ago--"

It was a long time ago. We were both relatively young by Reikai standards at the time, and it just sort of happened. There is no one alive who can deny the fact that Koenma's true form is nothing short of godly. The first time I saw it was at a Reikai ball. It was only my second time at such an event, and I had only been ferrying for about 100 years or so, so I didn't really have many friends at the time. You don't think about it, but it's really hard to make friends in Reikai: everyone's always on the go with their own jobs, it takes a few hundred years to really build up those kind of relationships to people. But anyways, I was minding my own business and making small talk with people I had met when the entire party halted. Confused, I looked up and immediately understood. Koenma was making his grand entrance and looked every bit the prince I know him to be. As he descended the stairs our eyes met and that was it.

From that day forth we were inseparable. Well, mostly inseparable. I still had to ferry souls and he still had his mountains of paperwork. But it was during that time era that I started spending my free time in his office, often times just telling him about my day and listening to him rant about his father. It was a good century and a half of bliss. We were each others' first everything. First date, kiss, _ahem_...there were even talks about me becoming the Crown Princess! But it just wasn't meant to be. First loves are never really meant to last--yet again, I'm citing Keiko's relationship with Yusuke as an exception--and eventually our passion faded. The split itself was very amicable, though; and although not together, we never did lose that closeness to each other. For my part, I still consider Koenma my best friend and would bet my entire supply of hiruiseki, and those not yet shed, that he would say the same about me.

"--but that didn't work. Then there were many meaningless flings--"

It was to be expected, now that I look back on it. After all, I was the girl that turned down the opportunity to be partial ruler of Reikai. Doing something like that practically begs for attention, not that it was my intention at all! I had more suitors than I can count on my fingers and toes! I tried with a few of them, but nothing really ignited. Eventually the interest in me diminished--time goes on, new faces emerged--and I continued ferrying souls like I always had. You see, that's the difference between Yukina and myself. My suitors were only interested in one thing, wild and crazy sex, whereas Yukina's actually cared for her as a person and wanted to truly become her soulmate. I normally would be jealous of this, but it's Yukina! She's got to be the kindest soul I've ever met. When it comes down to it, she deserves love more than anyone I know...myself included.

"--and many, _many_ years before someone caught my interest again."

That person was Yusuke. I don't quite know what it was about him that drew me in. Perhaps it was because he was so different from the guys I had dated in Reikai? It's kind of funny, actually. Reikai is chalked full of the stereotypical "dream guys" that girls dream about marrying one day. It comes with the fact that only the purest of souls are allowed to exist there, you know? But after years of those kind of men I had come to realize that it wasn't what I was looking for. I needed someone with wit, someone who didn't mind bending the rules to fit their own needs. A selfish person. Yusuke was the first person who I met that fit the description and was still allowed to exist. And I got to be his spirit advisor?! I was ecstatic!

And then I met Keiko. At first I still thought maybe I had a chance. My hope was justified, I believe. After all, at first glance one would assume that all they did was fight. I couldn't wrap my head around the idea that someone would actually want to be in a relationship with someone who constantly grated on their nerves. But there were moments. Fleeting glances that they would send each other when they thought no one was watching. It wasn't long before I was forced to accept that Yusuke wouldn't return my affections. I'd say I handled it well. It wasn't as if I were head over heels for the boy or anything, just a small crush that easily faded when I realized how in love my two friends were. And, contrary to what some may believe, I'm quite perceptive. It's genuinely impossible to be as ditzy as I appear after all I've seen throughout my long afterlife.

"Actually, I could have had Kuwabara for a lover if I had wanted."

Hiei made a choked noise, as if the thought of Kuwabara sex makes him want to vomit. It probably does.

I chuckle at the thought. It's kind of hard to remember that there was a time before Kuwabara dedicated his life to Yukina. But there was. And, in that time, I was his target. Not that I was really interested in him. I was getting over my crush on Yusuke; he was more occupied with his newfound spirit powers; the timing was all wrong! Ok, so that's a lie. I just didn't find him..._physically appealing_...so to speak. Feh. I'm entitled to be shallow at times dammit! Besides, it would have been disastrous if we had gotten together: there would be no Kuwabara/Yukina. The thought is positively ludicrous!

"So...yeah. Can't say that I would know how to go about becoming someone's mate, so if I had to answer your question I'd say that I'm still undecided." I finish.

Hiei "hn"s and gets up to leave; I call out to him. He stops his retreat and looks at me over his shoulder.

"Have you ever been in love?" He smirks at me then.

"What do you think?" He disappears in a blur.

--

We leave not long after that. Hiei lifts me into his arms and in a matter of seconds we're at the border of what was once Kashi's old territory. Nothing to brag about, considering he only had one base to his name. The rest of the journey is to be made on foot, about 2-3 hours in all. According to Hiei, Kurama is already waiting for us at the meetup spot. Personally, I think he's just impatient and wants to get there as fast as possible. But whatever, I follow him and we trek in silence for a good hour before any words are exchanged. Oddly enough, the thing that breaks the silence comes in the form of a wandering merchant. Alone, not so odd; but if you add in the fact that we're still in the desert lands...well it becomes a little more interesting. The merchant stops in front of us and parks his cart. One look at the cart tells me that it's the real deal and, from what I see, good quality jewelry. I don't really know what a fancy jeweler is doing in the middle of the desert, but I'm sure not complaining!

"Can I look Hiei, just for a minute?" I puppy eye him.

"Hn, fine. But take that idiotic look off your face."

I smile as he goes to sit a short ways away before turning my full attention to the merchant. He's a kindly looking old man, which kind of makes me wonder right off the bat what he's doing in Makai, honestly. But I have no doubts that he's a demon. No human would really be stupid enough to cart around goods in a world populated by demons, which only leaves me to assume that the kindly old man standing before me is nothing more than a well crafted guise. I don't let it get to me, though, and within minutes I know exactly what I want and get down to business. True to my initial impression, everything he deals with is quality stuff and, while he does have what I need and is capable of helping, it comes at a steep price. Definitely more than I have in my wallet. Damn. I should've expected that one, though.

"I'm really sorry Dearie, but you do realize that what you're asking for is not simple. And to have to have everything completed right now...well, you do see where I'm coming from..."

"I do...if I offered you a hiruiseki for your services, what would you say?" I ask begrudgingly.

"I'd say you had yourself a deal, Little Missy."

I take a stone from my satchel and offer it to the old man with a small smile. It does pain me to part with it, but for what I gain I know that it's nothing more than a small sacrifice. We talk as he works. Apparently he's a metal demon; and has worked with jewelry longer than most beings have existed. It never fails to surprise me that not all demons choose to fight. I know it's my own fault--and that stereotyping as a whole is rude--but as a Reikai girl I was always taught that demons were all bad and that they were bloodthirsty monsters. Believe me, I'm no longer that ignorant! But every now and again I fall back into those imprints without even realizing I'm doing it. Just goes to show that even a "holy" being such as myself is capable of impure thoughts...as if that weren't obvious enough already.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by the old man politely coughing to get my attention. I look up at him and he wordlessly offers me my finished pieces. I look them over, checking to be absolutely sure that everything's perfect. Naturally, I don't find a single flaw and I thank the merchant profusely before we bid each other adieu and go our separate ways. I make my way over to Hiei, where he's sitting with his eyes closed. Meditating by the looks of it. I consider calling to him but think better of it. There's no way he doesn't know I'm here, and if I did interrupt him just to inform him of something he already knew I'd imagine it'd make for one grumpy fire demon. And, considering there's still a ways of travel to go, I'd rather not put up with a pissy Hiei.

"Thanks for listening to me earlier."

He then opens his eyes of his own volition and gives me a stare I can't quite decipher. He's been doing that a lot lately. But I don't let it deter me; and I walk right over to him and slip one of my newly created necklaces over his head. For a moment he blinks, as if wondering whether it really just happened. I suppose it's not everyday that I barge into his personal space, even with as quick and careful as I was. I cock my head at his odd antics nonetheless. His face then takes on a genuinely curious look as he looks at the item I slipped around his neck. He picks it up with one hand then gives me another one of his patented glares. I'm assuming that means he wants an explanation.

"I know you already have two, but I wanted to do something to show my gratitude. I hope you'll accept it."

"So it is yours." I nod at his statement.

"Yeah, from the other night. I just got it made at the stand. See, I made one for myself and Kurama as well."

I hold up the other two necklaces to affirm my claim. Hiei's face changes for a brief second before he turns around, mumbling something about having to leave and stalking off for the second time in one day. Well I, for one, am utterly baffled. I mean, I figured he'd have an odd reaction to receiving a hiruiseki necklace from me, but it wasn't really until I mentioned the ones created for Kurama and myself that he started doing anything that would be considered out of the Hiei "norm." I know that mothers give the necklaces to their children, but is there another occasion that I'm not aware of? I sigh and run to catch up with Hiei, still wondering about his peculiar reaction. For some reason, I can't get the image of his face--right before his little stalk off--out of my head. It looked almost...disappointed.

But that can't be right...right?


	7. NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS

**CALLING ALL READERS!!**

**So I haven't written in a while and TOTALLY feel like getting some work done…but I'm way too indecisive for my own good. I have a bunch of ideas for all of my stories and want to know where to start. If you have a certain story you'd like me to update than I ask that you please go to my page and participate in my poll. Cast your vote for which story I should get to work on!**

**The poll will close on Valentines Day.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY FICS!**

**~A Nobody**


End file.
